Entre recuerdos
by Sele-chan
Summary: Acompañamiento para mi fic "Entre mudanzas". Las peleas por fin han acabado y las Inner senshi creen poder vivir en paz y felices hasta la llegada de Tokio de cristal, sin embargo recuerdos ocultos han empezado a resurgir y ahora las chicas desean respuestas que creen que nadie les puede dar. Post-Star
1. Ida Alexia

__**Disclaimer: Sailor moon no me pertenece, si lo hiciera no tendríamos shitennou's muertos e.e **__

* * *

><p><em>Dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando se deslizo en su santuario, la biblioteca real.<em>

_A pesar de que a menudo se podía encontrar a mas de uno en ellas en busca del saber, por lo general a ella no se le molestaba allí dentro, a diferencia de afuero donde se vería rodeada de nobles indeseables._

_Se aparto un mechón azul de su cara con resoplido ligeramente molesto, ella no tenia la frialdad que inspiraba temor de la guerrera de fuego, o la belleza que dejaba a cualquiera mudo de admiración como la de la diosa del amor, o la fiereza de la amazona de trueno que daba a entender que no soportaría tonterías._

_O la refrescante inocencia de la princesa lunar que tendía a evitar que cualquiera pudiera disgustarla._

_No, la erudita de las agua; Ida Alexia, solo tenía una timidez que la hacía blanco fácil para que cualquier noble que quisiera congraciarse con ella, o alguna de sus amigas, la molestara por horas y horas._

_Pero…. Ella sonrio mientras miraba las cantidades de libros que se almacenaban en aquel palacio, los libros eran sus fieles compañeros y ese lugar su refugio._

_La sonrisa creció mas amplia, allí ella podría dedicarse a leer con tranquilidad y disfrutar de la soledad, después de todo mejor sola que mal acompañada._

_-Su alteza- Una voz llamo haciéndola tensarse por la sorpresa, quizás había hablado demasiado pronto._

_Sus ojos azules se movieron hacia la dirección de la voz, y se sorprendió al encontrarse con los ojos verdes de uno de los generales de él príncipe Endymion._

_-General- ella respondió con tranquilidad, por dentro sintiéndose un poco molesta. El rubio delante de ella tenía una personalidad terriblemente vibrante y la cabeza un poco llena de aire._

_A pesar de que ella sabía que tendría que ser bueno en algo para ser uno de los grandes generales de la tierra a una edad tan temprana, aquella había sido la primera que le había dado y ella no solía equivocarse al juzgar a la gente. Por ejemplo se había dado cuenta de que el rubio de ojos azules y un brillo determinado en ellos terminaría por estar con Sailor Mars tarde o temprano, y teniendo en cuenta de que el rubio había hecho clara sus intenciones y todavía no había sido incinerado, deja bastante en claro su punto._

_Ella sabe juzgar a la gente, y el rubio delante de ella no le ha dado una muy buena impresión._

_No es que sea malo, simplemente no parece ser el tipo de persona con el que ella podía llevarse bien._

_-¿Qué os trae por aquí, general?- pregunta con sencillez aunque puede adivinar su respuesta y trata de encontrar una excusa plausible para negarse a cualquiera que sea su ofrecimiento._

_Sus ojos verdes vibrantes de emociones sin contener parpadean hacia ella como si acabara de preguntarle de que color es el cielo, aunque la respuesta a dicha pregunta puede variar dependiendo del planeta._

_Finalmente el responde – Me temo que en la tierra no puede encontrarse ni de lejos tanta información como la aquí disponible –el suspira con tristeza mirando a su alrededor- Su majestad, la reina, me ha dicho que puedo estudiar aquí cuanto guste- _

_Ella parpadea con sorpresa hacia el y no puede evitar preguntarse – ¿vinisteis a estudiar?-_

_Sus ojos brillan con diversión un momento, antes de que el habla- No me extraña que dudéis de mi motivos, la compañía sin duda seria un motivo suficiente para estar aquí- sonríe hacia ella- pero tanto como podría apreciar teneros de compañía, de verdad me encuentro aquí con el único motivo de estudiar información sobre los otros planetas –el se dirige hacia una de las estanterías y sus ojos pasan por las cubiertas de los libros y el escoge uno, mirando a los demás susurra con suavidad- tanto y tan poco tiempo….-_

_Sus ojos se encuentran una vez mas y se da cuenta de que si bien no suele juzgar mal a la gente, esta vez sin duda lo ha hecho, pues sin duda aquellos ojos, que guardan una sed de conocimiento tan grande como la suya propia, son los ojos de alguien con quien ella puede llevarse maravillosamente._

Ella parpadea un poco al encontrarse mirando la pantalla de su computadora portátil, cualquier cosa que hubiera estado escribiendo antes se pone lejos de su alcance, como los recuerdos de aquel encuentro con el hombre que en su vida pasada había amado llenan su mente sin darle lugar para ignorarlos.

No por primera vez ella se pregunta porque, ¿Cuál había sido el verdadero motivo por el que el shitennou había traicionado al príncipe Endymion? ¿Poder? Lo habían tenido habían sido los grandes generales, destinados a gobernar los cuatros puntos cardinales en tiempo de paz ¿Miedo a los poderes de los otro planetas? Ellos mismos habían nacido con los fuertes poderes de los cuatro elementos en sus cuerpos, corriendo por sus venas como si de su sangre se tratase.

¿Qué podría haberles ofrecido Beryl que les hiciera traicionar a Endymion? ¿Qué le había ofrecido El negaverso a Zoicite para que le traicionara a _ella_?

Sacudió la cabeza tratando de de sacar aquello de su mente, su curiosidad estaba llevando aquello muy lejos, era solo curiosidad _Ida Alexia _había amado a Zoicite, Amy Mizuno solo sentía curiosidad.

Curiosidad porque sin importar cuanto lo pensara no podía encontrar una razón, y por mas que repitiera sus recuerdos una y otra vez no podía encontrar una prueba de que sus sentimientos por Alexia no hubiesen sido reales.

Su mente se lleno con la imagen de aquel chico de cabello rubio cenizo y los ojos verdes vibrante mirándola mientras con voz suave pronunciaba "_Te amo" _y ella se niega a reconocer que su corazón se acelera ante el recuerdo lejano.

Cerrando su laptop suspiro, su sed de conocimiento no sería saciada; el único que podía darle respuestas estaba muerto.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno para empezar este fic es una especia de "acompañamiento" para mi otro fic "entre mudanzas" explica que las Inner Senshi estaban empezando a recordar cuando se enamoraron del shitennou.<strong>_

_**En realidad, este fic puede ser leído perfectamente sin necesidad de haber leído entre mudanzas e.e no hay ningún evento que pueda causar **_**_confusión, asi que simplemente disfruten._**

**_El proximo capitulo se titula "_**__Kristel Naira" ¿**alguno me adivina que Senshi es?**__


	2. Kristel Naira

_Kristel Naira sonrio, mientras se agachaba observando las hermosas flores._

_Ciertamente amaba la naturaleza._

_Aquel enorme jardín le traía una paz que no podían concebir dentro de las paredes del palacio._

_Si, ciertamente estaba contenta… aunque sin duda alguna no le vendría mal un poco de compañía, era una lástima que ninguna de sus compañeras, ni la princesa, estuviera disponible._

_Aunque tampoco tendría nada en contra de un poco de compañía… masculina._

_Ante esa idea en particular un seño se deslizo en su rostro agraciado, a pesar de que ella era ciertamente hermosa, la mayoría de los hombres parecían estar demasiado asustados para acercársele._

_Cosa que, a diferencia de Aylin, a ella le disgustaba._

_Claro, podría ser útil en algún momento. Pero la mayoría del tiempo le resultaba molesto._

_Ella siempre había soñado con encontrar a su príncipe azul, uno que la viniera a rescatar de la soledad en su caballo blanco…_

_Soltó una risita y se sonrojo un poco imaginando como seria su "príncipe"_

_Tendría que ser alto, por supuesto. Mas alto que ella para que no pareciera fuera de lugar._

_Un gran y fiero guerrero, ¿si no de que otra forma se esperaba que estuviera con una princesa guerrera como ella?_

_No le vendría mal que fuera guapo._

_Y divertido._

_En su mente se formo la imagen de un guerrero fuerte, que si bien no era exactamente amable, que si bien no era perfectamente cortes, era divertido y lo más importante, la amaría._

_Ella sonrio dejándose llevar por su fantasía, hasta que escucho el sonido de los árboles y diviso un vestido blanco, suspiro el deber llamaba._

_En los pocos segundos que le tomo dirigirse hacia donde la princesa estaba, Mars se le unió por detrás._

_Asintiendo entre ella, observaron a la princesa desaparecer._

_-Avisa a Vinus- Mars soltó mirando fijamente hacia el punto donde la princesa había desaparecido, antes de esfumarse._

* * *

><p><em>La primera vez que conoció a Neflyte no tuvo una gran revelación, su corazón no latió desbocadamente, y no le temblaron las piernas.<em>

_Simplemente fue… normal._

_Sin embargo, poco a poco comprendió que aquel hombre no se comportaba "normal"_

_Para empezar era terriblemente amable, tratándola como la princesa que ella en realidad era (aunque sin despreciar su fuerza)_

_En segundo lugar no parecía considerar extraño su gusto por la cocina y las flores, como algunos otros tendían a hacerlo._

_No era un fiero guerrero; un gran guerrero, si, pero sus movimientos en batalla eran elegantes y gráciles._

_Y a pesar de que nada sucedió en aquel encuentro, con el tiempo su corazón latía mas y mas rápido, sus piernas temblaban e inclusive se sonrojo cuando le veía._

_Y Allí en medio del baile cuando los ojos azules le miraron, el dueño de aquello orbes sonriéndole mientras le ofrecía su mano, invitándola a bailar, fue que ella se sonrojo al darse cuenta de que aquel hombre era sin duda alguna mal alto que ella._

Lita suspiro una vez más, mientras observaba a las personas pasar por las calles.

-¿Otro batido, Lita?- La voz de Andrew le saco de sus recuerdos.

Ella le sonrie al chico rubio mientras asiente.

Cuando Andrew se lleva el vaso, ella no puede dejar de mirar su espalda.

Amable, divertido, alto, educado, alegre…

Sin lugar a dudas le recuerda a… aquel hombre, con la sonrisa amable y la altura.

No le extraña que en un principio se halla sentido atraída por el, aunque no puede dejar de pensar que cada enamoramiento que ha tenido es, porque de una forma u otra, habían terminado por recordarle a su antiguo amante.

Suelta una risa seca, mientras vuelve a suspirar.

Sin duda alguna necesitara varios batidos más para ahogar esos recuerdos.

Pero a pesar que quiero olvidar con todas su fuerzas, su mirada se pierde una vez más, mientras su mente vagan por los recuerdos de un hombre que quiero olvidar con todas su fuerzas, pero no puede.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Asi que aqui hay otro capitulo, me disculpan lo corto pero buuuueno, me cuesta un poco escribir a Neflyte y a Lita u.u<strong>_

_**Espero que lo hayan disfrutados, el proximo capitulo es "**Diana Alanis" **alguna idea?**_

_**Muchas gracias por comentar y espero que les siga gustando :D**_


	3. Diana Alanis

_Ella sonrio a la vez que asentía con suavidad hacia alguien, disfrutando de las miradas fijas en ella, Para ella, tener la atención de aquellos a su alrededor es algo totalmente normal, como lo sería para una diosa que camina entre mortales._

_Ella sonríe con ligera melancolía ante ese pensamiento, eso es lo que se supone que ella es; la intocable e inalcanzable diosa del amor y la belleza, Diana Alanís._

_Y además de ello el vestido que lleva le hace lucir tal y como la princesa que es; de color amarillo, con un escote en V ajustado en el pecho y en las caderas, con otra capa en un tono mas pálido de amarillo en que cae desde su cintura de forma mucho más suelta._

_Ella ciertamente disfruta de la atención, pero disfrutaría mucho más que alguno de los tantos hombres que la miran más de una vez tuviera la valentía de ponerse de pie y dignarse a invitarle un baile._

_Ella se abstiene de suspirar solo por el hecho de que no sería bien visto que ella estuviera apesumbrado en un baile en honor al compromiso de su prima o alguien podía terminar malinterpretando por completo un pequeño suspiro._

_Ella observa distraídamente como Endymion y Serenity se escabullen de su propia fiesta con rumbo a los jardines y sonríe discretamente, a pesar de no haber conocido al príncipe antes, sabe que el es perfecto para su prima, uno puede ver el amor en sus ojos con solo una mirada y…. el hilo rojo que los une a ambos, aunque esto último es algo que solo ella ve._

"_Pero bueno, ser la diosa del amor tenía que tener alguna ventaja…" su mirada se traslada a su propio meñique, pero por supuesto entre esas ventajas no estar ver a quien está destinada ella mismo o incluso si está destinada a alguien en lo absoluto._

_-Su alteza- una voz rompe su ensoñación, ella enfoca la mirada en el hombre frente a ella y casi chilla en una muy forma muy poco elegante, el hombre no es particularmente feo (podría considerarlo guapo en cualquier otro caso) pero la forma en la que la mira como si fuera algo de comer le resta bastantes puntos._

_-¿Me permite este baile?-_

"ten cuidado con lo que deseas"-_ella pensó encogiéndose ligeramente ante la idea de dejar que aquel hombre la toque aunque sea por encima de su vestido._

_Se muerde el labio ligeramente sabiendo que negarse de plano no es la mejor idea del mundo, trata de encontrar una forma de escapar de la situación sin insultar a nadie._

_-Me temo que eso no será posible- otra voz interrumpe, esta vez la voz le parece sedosa; recordándole al terciopelo, ella mira hacia atrás de donde la voz proviene._

_Lo primero que nota son los ojos de un color azul plateado, mirándolos no puede evitar pensar que ese es el color que el hielo debería tener._

_Toma nota de la apariencia del otro, lleva un uniforme blanco con unas pocas líneas de plata y una capa del mismo color, ella reconoce el uniforme pero el botón de color oro en su uniforme confirma lo que ella ya sabe; es uno de los generales que habían acompañado al príncipe Endymion._

_Tiene el cabello largo suelto, llegándole hasta la media espalda y tiene la piel ligeramente morena, no puede evitar apreciar los músculos que puede notar._

_Ella le mira directo a los ojos, concediéndole permiso para decir lo que sea que vaya a decir, cualquier cosa que la saque de esta situación es apreciada._

_-Ahora mismo la princesa debe acompañarme a bailar- dice desprendiendo su mirada fría de sus propios ojos y en su lugar centrándose en el hombre en frente de ellos, en un par de zancadas se encuentra a su lado._

_-¿Y porque es eso?- el otro contesta con un ligero toque de desprecio, al ser la tierra el planeta menos avanzados en cuestión mágica o tecnológica, hay quien cree que por ellos son superiores a ellos._

_El hombre delante a su lado levante una ceja de plata y contesta con desdén – Las inner senshi van a conceder un baile a nosotros, el shitennou- dice señalando hacia un lado de la pista donde sus compañeras se encuentran con otros tres hombre engalanados de blanco._

_Ella levanta una ceja ligeramente al ver las manos de Aylin entrelazadas con su acompañante._

_-Si nos disculpa- escucha al general a su lado decir con frialdad a la vez que ofrece su brazo a ella, le da un ligero asentimiento al hombre que dejan atrás mirando iracundo._

_Cuando llegan a los otros seis se sorprende cuando el general habla- Ya que estamos los ocho aquí ¿Por qué no vamos a bailar?_

_Se encogen de hombros en respuesta, nadie parece molesto en la sugerencia y el rubio al lado de Aylin sonríe brillantemente._

_Cuando la melodía vuelve a sonar y ellos ocupan el centro de la pista en una danza elegante, se encuentra con la mirada de plata._

_-Me disculpo por mi atrevimiento, parecías incomoda –_

_-Ciertamente lo estaba- Contesta, mirando fijamente a los ojos de color plata. Puede sentir el calor extenderse por su cuerpo y se siente sonrojar –Me alegro que halláis intervenido, no sé cómo agradeceros._

_El sonríe y su mirada se torna cálida mientras él responde –Este baile es sin duda suficiente agradecimiento…_

Sentada en su cama Mina sonríe con nostalgia hacia una caja de música que suena muy parecida a la que había sonado en aquella noche, había habido muchos mas pero aquella… aquella todavía se encontraba en sus sueños más perfecto en el que conocía a su hombre ideal con una mirada de hielo que escondía un corazón cálido y dispuesto a amar.

Para _Diana Alanís_ aquel hombre había sido un sueño hecho realidad, para ella era un sueño que solo podía admirar a la distancia, algo que nunca seria, algo que nunca debió haber sido, algo que ella no podía evitar desear.

-Tan irónico… la diosa del amor traicionada por su amante- se rio entre dientes al recordar su muerte, ella y Kunzite se habían matado el uno al otro.

Cerrando la caja de música y guardándola en su cómoda ella apago las luces antes de volver a recostarse en su cama, antes de cerrar los ojos no pudo evitar recordar algo mas y con tristeza murmurar –Supongo… que tenias razón danburite-

_¡Tu amor nunca tendrá esperanza! _

Una sola lagrima resbalo por su mejilla antes de que se dejara llevar por Morfeo.


	4. Aylin Aidana

_**El vestido largo envolvía su cuerpo, para cualquier otra persona la ligera tela no ayudaría contra el frio.**_

_**Pero ella se mantuvo firme y imperturbable. Cualquiera que hubiese estado cerca, notaria que el calor irradiaba de la princesa marciana.**_

_**A pesar de su expresión tan fría como el hielo, ella era la Senshi del fuego, Sailor Mars.**_

_**Detrás de ella una figura le observaba.**_

_**-¿Hay algo que desee, Suzaku-dono?-Pregunto, su tono calmo.**_

_**-A usted, precisamente- El otro respondió, con picardía.**_

_**La mayoría de las mujeres se hubiesen sentido o bien intimidadas o alagadas por tal comentario, del general de la tierra, pero ella….**_

_**Su expresión seguía siendo fría, cuando ella volteo a verle. Sin embargo sus ojos rojos parecían arder, como llamas.**_

_**-Me temo que no podre ayudarle, Suzaku-dono-**_

_**-Una lástima, entonces- el otro suspiro, decepcionado.**_

_**Mirando hacia el frente de nuevo, la princesa guerrera se permitió una sonrisa. Por mas que protestara en contra de ello, la compañía del otro le agradaba.**_

_**El otro avanzo hacia ella con ligereza, dejando atrás la oscuridad que le refugiaba.**_

_**Se recostó contra el balcón, luciendo absolutamente satisfecho.**_

_**Cuando la princesa miro hacia el, como reprendiéndole por su cercanía, se encogió de hombros –Tengo frio-**_

_**-Me cuesta trabajo creeros, Suzaku-dono-**_

_**El hombre paso una mano por su cabello rubio, y cuando volvió hablar sus ojos azules bailaban con picardía –os lo he dicho miles de veces; no es necesario que me llaméis tan formalmente, Aylin, lo que es mas podéis llamarme como gustéis-**_

_**-¿Es así?- ella pregunto sonriendo- Me parece que os llamare… Idiota o quizás imprudente, cualquiera de los dos va muy bien con vuestra personalidad-**_

_**El otro soltó una sonora carcajada –de verdad que sois… muy diferente a cualquier mujer que haya conocido-**_

_**-Tomare eso como un halago-**_

_**-Si queréis halagos puedo deciros unos cuantos, princesa, por ejemplo; vuestro cabello es tan oscuro y hermoso como la noche misma, vuestros ojos son más hermosos que una galaxia entera, y vuestra alma…-el rubio dejo salir un suspiro casi sin darse cuenta- vuestra alma es tan ardiente como el fuego de vuestro planeta natal, mas ardiente que el fuego del fénix mismo.**_

_**-Ya que vos sois el fénix, supongo que sabréis de lo que habláis- Aylin musito, una de sus cejas alzándose mientras miraba de reojo al rubio- Os arriesgáis mucho al acercaros a mi Jedite-ella pronuncio su nombre por primera vez en aquella noche- Incluso entre los míos me temen-**_

_**-Tomando el riesgo de ofenderos; Ellos no tienen razón para temeros-**_

_**-¿Ah, no? Soy la guardiana de los fuegos de Marte, de entre hombres y mujeres; la guerrera más fuerte de mi tierra, y ¿aun así dices que no hay razón para temerme?-**_

_**-Ellos no tienen razón para temeros-el repitió, corrigiendo a la princesa marciana- Después de todo sois la protectora de Marte, es incongruente que ellos te teman, el fuego no es destrucción: es vida- y en ese momento sus ojos parecían encenderse en llamas.**_

_**-Sois una criatura de fuego, por eso no le temes- ella respondió- por eso no **_**me **_**temes-**_

_**-No ha sido así toda mi vida y lo sabéis- respondió con una serenidad y seriedad que el normalmente no utiliza, pero que en aquel momento eran necesarias- Aun antes de ser quien ahora soy, el fuego nunca fue destrucción; para mí siempre ha sido y será vida –En su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa sincera- Nunca olvidéis eso Aylin Aidana –**_

Como tantas otras veces esas palabras terminaron su vivido sueño; un recuerdo mas bien.

Y como siempre que tenia aquel sueño, Rei podía sentir sus ojos aguarse.

_Aylin Aidana_, ella había tenido aquel sueño muchas veces, incluso antes de convertirse en Sailor Mars, aunque en aquel entonces no había podido mirar al rostro de aquel hombre; solo identificar vagamente sus expresiones, no había podido escuchar sus palabras; pero aun así se sentía como si entendiera lo que el otro quería expresar.

_Aylin Aidana, _ otrora aquel había sido su nombre… en un tiempo olvidado; donde se había permitido así misma enamorarse de aquellos ojos azules; y aun con el paso del tiempo, aun con una nueva vida, su corazón, aunque roto, seguía perteneciendo aquel hombre.

_Idiota, imprudente_, ella había pensado que aquel hombre era como el fuego mismo, había pensado que era tan cálido, y se había equivocado.

Le había demostrado cual frio podría ser en el milenio de plata; el no solo la había matado, la había torturado al jugar con su corazón.

Y aunque ella le había matado en esta era, aunque le había hecho pagar por el crimen cometido… su corazón todavía no se daba por satisfecho… quería…. Quería…

Empezó a sollozar sin darse cuenta.

Quería algo que no podía tener.


End file.
